


"Not everyone in Georgia is homophobic"

by applejuiceandpeach



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bad Writing, M/M, Making out i guess, Mostly Dialogue, cute oc boyfriends, gayyy, idk - Freeform, jesus im a terrible writer, lmao it took me like three tries to write writer right, maybe i'll build on this???, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuiceandpeach/pseuds/applejuiceandpeach
Summary: Simon and Bram being cute boyfriends causes two boyfriends to take a big step.(also i wrote this in like twenty minutes so it's hella short and hella cringy and hella bad)





	"Not everyone in Georgia is homophobic"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daffodil_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil_blue/gifts).



> Here's the original fic that I am OBSESSED with like no joke it has consumed me
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799487
> 
> idk if links work on this website so their username is daffodil_blue and the title of it is "A Most Ridiculous Love Story"

“Jaden!” I yelled when I got home.  

“Jesus, Mark. You don’t need to yell,” My boyfriend said from the couch where he lay, head buried in the cushion.

I immediately calmed down and dropped my things. “Scoot,” I said and he scooched closer to the back of the couch. I laid down next to him and put my arms around him and gave a short kiss to his neck. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s just been a long day.”

“Okay.”

We just stayed there together in silence, content with one another. After a while we got up and ate leftovers while watching an episode of Psych.

“Can I tell you something that might cheer you up?” I asked after putting our dishes away to soak.

“Of course,” He smiled, kissing me softly.

“So, I saw this couple at work.”

“You see couples at WaHo all the time.”

“It was two guys.”

“Aww, really? Have things really changed here?”

“No, not really. They were in the very back and totally freaked whenever someone walked by, but it got me thinking.”

“Uh-oh, that’s never good,” He said teasingly.

“Hey, you’re so mean sometimes.”

“But you love me. Anyway, what were you thinking?”

“Let’s get married.”

Silence.

“What?”

“You know, where two people-”

“I know what marriage is. Mark, you know that this is _Georgia_ , right? I mean, we would have to move if we really wanted to-”

“No, we wouldn’t. There is literally nothing stopping us besides some other assholes who have a problem with it. Do you want to be with me for the rest of our lives?”

“Of course I do, Mark. You know that.”

I look at him and kiss him deeply and passionately. He complies, breaking away for a moment to sit on the counter so I wouldn’t have to bend to meet him. I rest my hands on his hips and trail kisses down his neck, tugging at his shirt. He takes his off and takes mine off too. I still remember the first time we saw each other with our shirts off. He was self-conscious of his stomach, but after I asked him what was wrong and he explained, I told him that a extra thiccness doesn’t bother me. He proceeded to laugh so hard that the moment was lost and we just cuddled for the rest of the time before his mom came back from the store.

“Okay,” He says against my lips, breath hot and heavy.

I continue kissing him, but after a few seconds I proccess what he just said. “Wait, okay to the marriage thing?”

“Yes. Oh god yes. Now shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is kinda inspired by hella cute girlfriends I saw at a tour of the aquarium and they were the first queer couple I've seen irl and it was just really special for me and i was thinking if the impact just seeing a couple like yourself at a public place could have


End file.
